Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Enterprise E in drydock ;Image:The Enterprise E in drydock.JPG: *Unused. --Gvsualan 08:28, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I found a use for it at Battle of the Bassen Rift. Keep. --Brad Rousse 05:04, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I neglected to point out that we also have the Image:Sovereign_class_drydock.jpg as well -- so we don't need both. --Gvsualan 11:53, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I prefer the former to the latter, it presents a more "whole" picture of what we're displaying. Delete & replace Image:Sovereign class drydock.jpg. — THOR 14:18, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I disagree and vote to keep Image:Sovereign_class_drydock.jpg. Higher quality and personal preference.. Ottens 17:37, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I'm split suggest finding a third alternative image. The full shot is superior in "content", but the forward shot is superior in "quality". Obviously we would like to have both, so perhaps someone can find a good shot that shows the whole ship and drydock. --Alan del Beccio 23:17, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Real Life Flags ;Image:Flag of the Soviet Union.png, Image:Us flag large.png, Image:PRC flag large.png: None of the above flags are images from star trek, and I believe are from wikipedia. Nor do they add that much to their respective articles. - AJHalliwell 08:58, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Delete, in complete agreement. — THOR 09:38, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Neutral, I don't see a problem in having the images, but have no real reason to object it's deletion. A compromise could be, to save space, to resize the images to only 200px in width.. Ottens 11:11, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Yes, the size of the flags is excessive. As China and the USSR were mentioned as participants in world politics, the gov'ts may deserve a mention and a pic -- but how about we fudge it and use the 52-star American flag (Image:USA_flag_2033-2079.png? I don't think we need two US Flag pictures, and there's already a note at US explaining the stars on the flag. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:47, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) **The writer of the article requested at Talk:Earth Cold War that we maintain the integrity by displaying the flag of the correct era. So the question remains: is it necessary. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:57, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Delete these and stick to what was shown on screen...including the one found on Image:CharybdisDebris.jpg and one of the flag shown in (iirc) "The Omega Glory". --Alan del Beccio 05:32, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Keep, these flags are part of the verbal canon. --CaptainJack 09:33, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Verbal canon would be the examples listed at flags and banners, in reference to the Earth flag colors mentioned there. --Alan del Beccio 07:51, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I suggest we come to a consensus on this. --Alan del Beccio 08:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Display0034.jpg ;Image:Display0034.jpg : * Non-descript, modified image of horribly poor quality and of no practical use on M/A. --Alan del Beccio 09:30, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Evidently used in votes for deletion. After that, no practical value. --Alan del Beccio 23:41, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Should be deleted once VfD discussion has concluded. At the moment, is a key image in determining factual accuracy of another image and related references. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:27, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** The discussion hasn't been touched in two weeks. --Alan del Beccio 19:51, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Delete --Memory 21:32, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Ltleslie.JPG ;Image:Ltleslie.JPG : Evidently uploaded for the sole purpose of adding to a user page, and seems rather unnecessary as we already have the pre-existing, and in my personal opinion, higher quality Image:Leslie (Lieutenant).jpg. --Alan del Beccio 23:46, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I definitely object to deletion -- leslie was known for being stolid and expressionless 99% of the time (as his normal portrait aptly illustrates), with the exception of his appearance under the influence of the spores -- this picture is not only an important exception to Leslie's normal appearance, it could play a part in the episode summary of "This Side of Paradise" (this scene is especially noticable as its the only occurrence of Leslie delivering more than two lines concurrently on camera). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:03, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I agree, but would would suggest replacement then, its a very small picture and could stand to be expanded upon. It also would need to be incorperated into the article. — THOR 07:12, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image:V2 white sands-1-.jpg ; Image:V2 white sands-1-.jpg Another image of something from real life, that might have been seen on star trek, (Enterprise, "Storm Front") but this isn't from the ep. And while I know they don't "have" to be screenshots, we've deleted similar images before. - AJHalliwell 03:10, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Delete -- We probably could get/use an image from "Patterns of Force" of the V-2 rocket (in appeareance) that was fired at the Enterprise, as that footage was of the V-2, even though the rocket was not specifically referenced as one. --Alan del Beccio 07:51, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Delete -- should replaced with Trek image -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:49, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Try to replace with the image from an epsiode or other Trek screencap, otherwise keep as a real life illustration of something mentioned on Trek -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:06, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** I think if we start introducing non-Trek images as "real life illustrations", we might introduce a whole new problem to Memory Alpha. Seeing that we limit "real life" article content to what was referenced in Trek, the same should apply to the images we post as well. I seriously think we should limit our images solely to Trek related images, either screencaps or valid paramount (used) sources. Otherwise, if we let too many "real life illustrations" slip in we will get a massive influx of images that are not "true" to Trek. --Alan del Beccio 17:25, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Some trouble, with tribbles... ;Image:Tribble.jpg or Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg These two are to similar to keep both. I say delete "Kirk with Tribbles" and keep (but rename) "Tribble", if only because he's holding it and it's a little funnier...- AJHalliwell 05:59, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: the tribble one is such a bad pic though it has a huge color shift--Kahless 07:27, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: The first one is just a classic. Delete Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg. Ottens 12:22, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Could someone get a better quality version of the first one? - AJHalliwell 17:02, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Stfinalfrontier.jpg Image:Stfinalfrontier.jpg has been replaced by Image:Final Frontier.jpg -- i find the unobscured version more descriptive, obviously. BTW does anyone know who the artist might be? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 00:39, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Actually, if the first one is the actual books cover, I think we should keep that. Was the second image also used as the cover at some point? - AJHalliwell 16:47, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Voyager landing mechanism.jpg I think this image was made by a very good animator, but it's not from star trek or produced by paramount. Someone's found it online, shrunk it and pasted it in. Delete it please and re-write article. --Filth 16:15, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I agree. As I remember, Voyager's landing involved giant landing feet, or something like that. It looks like someone took an image of Voyager, animated this planet, and added those fake rocket things. Delete.-Platypus222 16:18, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) *This comes from the STARTREK.COM documentary on "Landing the Intrepid Class", see here. Canon, no; It was produced by the trek website though. Could someone get a screenshot of Voyager in a similar position from an episode? Cause that little graph of the landing mechanism is good. - AJHalliwell 16:47, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) **I just watched that documentary. This image appears nowhere in the video, nor does anything look even remotely like this in the video. It describes the four landing struts and everything, but nothing else. I stand by my delete vote. -Platypus222 17:02, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I just capped the episode, I will save the real image over this one (the original can always be reviewed from the history). But there were no blue thrusters shown in the landing or lift-off sequence. This is clearly not from The 37's (episode), was there ever any other eps where the ship landed, that didnt reused "The 37's" footage? If it is from startrek.com or some other official source, I would vote to keep it, as it is really no different than any promotional shots of the characters or starships, or even the (recent Cardassian 3rd Order image) that this site is littered with. --Alan del Beccio 18:11, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Could this be from the episode "Demon"? I haven't seen that particular episode in years, but, iirc, the planet looks similar -- or was it a reuse of the above mentioned footage? --Alan del Beccio 18:22, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Romulan_logo.gif Image:Romulan_logo.gif: It is, if you ask me, a bad image. It was only on the Romulan page, but the Romulan Star Empire had a better image (Image:Romulan_Star_Empire_2379_logo.png), so I replaced this one. As if that wasn't enough, it had a pna-cite tag on it. Delete. -Platypus Man 17:40, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Soto Lethean.JPG Image:Soto Lethean.JPG: I replaced it with a smaller image, more focused on the character, and removed the black bars. Tough Little Ship 16:39, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * simple image crop and rename, deleted. --Alan del Beccio 17:09, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Unused images ;Image:Miles and Keiko awkward.jpg, Image:Keiko outraged.jpg, Image:Odo in court.jpg, Image:Obrien in court.jpg These were added by IP user 67.181.63.245 to "Immediate Deletion". I only moved them here, and have not placed a vote of my own yet. - AJHalliwell 06:51, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :That was me... Sorry, I forgot to log in. So I'll say delete because they're pointless images I originally uploaded for Tribunal but later took out. --Schrei 07:07, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC)